ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Fedora
Ultraman Fedora is a very.....different Ultra....who hails from M78 and has an unhealthy obsession with Ultraman Jack. History Fedora was a young, and to many somewhat annoying Ultra living on M78. Fedora was different. Not only because was pink, wore a fedora, and was believed by many to be homosexual ("not that there's anything wrong with that" those who brought up the claim would usually say), but he just seemed...off to a lot of Ultras. This was most likely because of Fedora's unhealthy obsession and possible infatuation with Ultraman Jack. Jack was his idol, and Fedora practically worshiped the Ultra Brother. Thankfully for Jack himself, the two have never met. However Fedora continues this obsession, to the point of swearing that Jack could defeat Ultraman Zero and Ultraman King. This led to Fedora having very few friends and being generally shunned by the Ultra community. Oddly, Fedora developed a hatred for Ultraman Gaia, after the other dimensional Ultra defeated a Kaiju that was attacking M78, when Jack had the chance to do so. Also Queen Carlos XII has a crush on him or something. Parody Hero Taisen Fedora appears in the Taisen, initially as a member of the Parody Garrison, having been recruited into the group at some time or another. Fedora was of great annoyance to the other Garrison members, with only Ultraman Emerald possibly calling him a friend. Fedora was present during the final battle against Ultraman Dao's forces, in which he presumably fought alongside the other Ultras. Fedora's only notable moment during the battle was when he began ranting about how no one was paying attention to him and he intended to kill everyone on the battlefield, ally or enemy, despite Fedora lacking the power to actually do so. However, before Fedora could continue, Sol made his entrance, sending down a massive bolt of energy that struck Fedora directly in the color timer, killing him instantly. Ultra's Bizarre Adventure Roleplay While Fedora himself did not appear, 3 armies of Fedoras did appear in the roleplay. However Shining Shining Zero defeated two of these Fedora armies, while the third had some of it's members picked off by Ultraman Nerf and Ultraman Average before managing to kill both Ultras. The Fedoras could also fuse into the more powerful Arch Fedora, who use his Arch Fedorium Beam to weaken Average before eating him. Other Appearances Fedora has become widely known for appearing sporadically only to be killed once again, and is usually revived through some unknown means. However, as revealed by Sol, Fedora in fact contains a further degraded version of the Light of Madness known as the "Light of Idiocy." Apparently, his only comrade, Ultraman Emerald, contains this light as well, and it seems these Ultras are naturally drawn to one another. It is unknown if this is due to the Light of Idiocy itself or because they are the only ones who can stand each other. Curiously, even they prefer not to join forces with the likes of Ultraman Nukah or the Karate Twins. Forms - Fedora Jack/New= Ultraman Fedora Jack AKA New Ultraman Fedora Fedora's form upon fusing himself with his love, Jack. Thus, he becomes Ultraman Fedora Jack, alternatively known as New Ultraman Fedora. Luckily for Jack, the two were separated and Fedora was summarily killed....again. Abilities *Pink duplicates of all of Ultraman Jack's abilities. - Arch= Arch Fedora A Kaiju form of Fedora created from the fusion of several members of the army of Fedoras. Only appears in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. This form is obviously less powerful than Arch Belial. Abilities *Arch Fedorium Beam: A powerful beam. Well, powerful enough to kill Ultraman Average I think. *Being enormous *Fedorium Slash: Never seen, although it can presumed that Arch Fedora can throw his hat in frustration just like the normal Fedora. }} Trivia * Ultraman Fedora is a parody of a....certain user.... * Fedora may or not be the first homosexual Ultra on this wiki. ** That is not intended to offend or make fun of homosexual individuals but rather exaggerate the obsession with Ultraman Jack that the user this is based on displays. * Ultraman Fedora may be the weakest Ultra on the wiki as Ultraman Nerf was able to take out several members of the Fedora army in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Hello Everybody, Masura Forededwa Here Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Ultras Based on Users Category:Underpowered Characters